


Truth or Dare?

by poesflygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, what do i even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: A game of truth or dare leads to two certain pilots confessing their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron x You, Poe x You, Poe x reader, poe dameron x reader, poe dameron x y/n, poe x y/n
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drinking, language, an innuendo at the end

The humid air of Ajan Kloss’ jungle moon hits heavy in the duskiness, hangar only illuminated by a handful of lights. It’s a rather quiet night, the entire base tired from all the recent missions.

“Hey, Y/N!” Poe’s voice sounds from your back and you turn around to see him in a white t-shirt, orange flightsuit tied around his waist by the sleeves.  _ He’s hotter than he should be in that, you think _ , smiling and waving to him. “Took you a while.”

“I needed a shower. Everyone’s by the bonfire, I’m guessing?” He nods, motioning you in the direction of a group of people you’re guessing is the squadron.

“I’m getting some more beer.” You raise your eyebrows, a hint of a smile on your face.

“We ran out already? I’m not playing responsible parent tonight. I’m getting blackout drunk,” you warn him, making him laugh.

“I’ll see you there.” He heads off to grab a few more cases.

You make your way to the bonfire, sitting down in between Rey and Finn. Laughs and the sound of clinking bottles are accompanied by the crackling of the yellow-orange fire in between the circle of rebels. You get caught in the moment for a while, realizing  _ this _ is why you fought. For your family.

Rey pushes your shoulder, trying to get your attention. “Hey.” You shake your head to clear your thoughts, smiling at her. “What are you thinking about?” You shrug, snatching her beer bottle and taking a swig.

“Nothing.”

“Really? So you’re not thinking about Dameron?” You choke on the beer, alcohol burning the back of your throat. “That’s his spot, by the way.”

“You really know how to be inconspicuous, don’t you?” you ask her with narrowed eyes. She smirks mischievously, taking her bottle back. “And I don’t care if it’s his spot,” you try to change the direction of the conversation, but it seems you’re too late.

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” Finn chimes in from your left.

“You really told Finn?” It’s Rey’s turn to shrug, playful smile still on her face.

“ _ I _ didn’t tell anyone. You’re not as subtle as you think. Staring at him and biting your lip half of the day is going to start rumors,” she remarks. You just gape at her, speechless.

“I do  _ not _ stare,” you try to regain control of the conversation, but the damage has been done. 

“Rey’s not exactly wrong,” you hear Jessika from the other side of the circle and realize everyone heard your conversation.

“Just tell him! What’s the worst that could happen?” Snap asks, and you sigh in defeat. There’s no way they’re getting off your back now.

“The worst that could happen? Oh, I don’t know, he could reject me? And then our entire friendship would be ruined?” you direct, wincing when you realize you exposed yourself.

“He’d be  _ crazy _ to reject you. From what I know, he wouldn’t,” Finn winks, making you furrow your eyebrows.

“What the hell is that supposed to—” Poe steps into the circle before you can finish, setting two cases of beer down on either side of the fire.

“Next time we run out, I’m not getting more,” he chuckles, walking over to you. “You’ve stolen my spot.”

“Oh, have I?” You look up at him, grinning.

“I know you know it’s my spot. Come on, get up,” he whines like a kid, making you giggle.

“I have an idea! Let’s play truth or dare!” Finn exclaims, and the entire circle agrees. You miss the winks and nods directed at you two exchanged between everyone.

“Get her out of my spot first,” Poe grumbles, eyeing the bottle of beer in his hand.

“You’re such a child,” you remark, not able to stop smiling.

“Poe, truth or dare?” Jessika asks, and you raise an eyebrow at her. He sighs, turning around to face her.

“Dare.” The fire illuminates her comical smile, and you know exactly what’s about to go down.

“Sit down in [Y/N]’s lap.” He looks from her to you, confused expression on his face.  _ Jessika, I swear to the Maker I’m getting you back for this one. _

“Why exactly is that a dare?”

“Poe, you don’t—” you realize what he just said and before you know it, he’s plopped down in your lap, making you yelp in surprise.

“Someone give me the bottle opener.” His tone is indifferent, and apparently you’re the only one speechless. Snickers travel around the group and Finn gives Poe the bottle opener, letting him open the bottle with ease. 

“This was my lap. Now apparently, it’s your lap,” you remark, trying to get over the awkwardness of the situation. Poe just shrugs and takes a sip of his beer, not thinking of it as awkward in the least. You two were best friends, after all. You readjust yourself slightly, unsure of where to put your hands. You decide to rest your weight on them, letting them prop you up behind your back. 

Dipping your head back so you have a clear view of the sky above you, the scene takes your breath away. The sky is painted with strokes of purple, blue, and a hint of pink, specks that are stars twinkling above you like they’re in on the game as well.

You’d tell him. Eventually.

  * • •



You’re not sure how long has passed, maybe an hour? Less? So far, Finn has  _ attempted _ to do a cartwheel, Rey has done some tricks with her lightsaber, Snap has spilled the beans about him and Karé—she wasn’t very happy—dating, and Jessika revealed how her worst date went.

You keep drinking from Poe’s bottles, partly because you’re too lazy to get up and partly because you don’t want him to move from your lap. You and Poe have nearly emptied a fourth of a case, you no doubt having drank more than him. The alcohol has hit your system  _ hard _ , giving you more confidence than usual and making your mind a bit hazy.

“My turn. [Y/N], truth or dare?” You pout slightly, weighing your options while you rest your chin on his shoulder. The fire warms your face and you welcome the heat.

“Truth.”

“What’s this entire thing about you having a crush on a certain pilot in the Resistance?” Even though there’s alcohol  _ literally _ coursing through your veins, you realize the gravity of what he just asked. Your stomach drops and you glance at him, watching him take a gulp of beer.

You take your head off of his shoulder, grabbing his bottle. “He’s dreamy,” you admit, alcohol giving you too much confidence for your own good. “He’s a good pilot. Probably the best one in the Resistance. Nah, scratch probably, he  _ is _ . Whenever he looks at me, I get butterflies. We’re really good friends, but he doesn’t feel the same,” you bite your lip, sad smile on your face. You can’t quite read his expression, eyes showing a mixture of emotions. 

“What’s his name?” Poe breathes. You nearly tell him but thankfully Rey snaps her fingers in front of your face, breaking the moment and somehow bringing you back to reality.

“This is truth or dare, Dameron. Not twenty questions,” she saves you from giving yourself away. Completely, at least. You realize that  _ you almost told Poe you liked him _ and raise your eyebrows in dismay.

“Thank you,” you tell Rey genuinely, glad that she didn’t let you tell him.

“Don’t thank me just yet. Dameron, truth or dare?” Your face drops and you look at her, trying to figure out what her play was here.

“What are you doing?” You ask her in a hushed voice, not caring that he could hear you.

“It’s not even your turn.” Poe seems to be as confused as you.

“Just answer the question,” Rey drawls, winking at you. You widen your eyes and shake your head ever so slightly, realizing what she was about to do.

“Dare, then.” She grins and you squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for her to say it.

“I dare you to kiss [Y/N].”

“Is someone going to explain what’s going on here?”  _ Oh shit, he’s caught on.  _

“I think you’re smart enough to figure it out,” Finn remarks, clinking your bottle. You give him a glare, lurching for him slightly but enough for him to move back with an amused smile on his face.

“Are you going to chicken out?” Rey eggs him on, and as much as you love her, you’re in the mood to give her a swift punch right now.  _ Stars, stop playing matchmaker. _ Poe turns to face you, and you can see him swallow. Your mind is racing with the worst.  _ Did he not want to kiss you?  _

“If you don’t want to—” He cuts you off, quickly giving you a soft peck.

“Darling, it’s not a matter of if I want to or not.” You can’t help but look at his lips, realizing that was a rather anticlimactic kiss compared to what you had only dreamed of. “Did you not want me to? I’m sorry—” You’re not sure if it’s the alcohol, atmosphere of the situation, or the fact that you two are so close—maybe a combination of all three—that finally drives you to do what you’ve been wanting to for the past couple of months.

Crashing your lips into his, you wait for a response from him, and  _ Maker _ does he give you one.

The whoops and cheers of your fellow rebels only encourage you to kiss him even more deeply, holding back a moan. He senses this and smiles into the kiss, hand coming up to cup your cheek. You pull back for air, breath hitching in your throat when you see adoration in his beautiful umber eyes.

“The pilot’s name?” You whisper, still shocked by the fact that he’d returned the kiss. He nods, already knowing what your next two words were going to be. “Poe Dameron.”

“Well, I’m in love with a certain pilot as well,” he grins, making your stomach flutter. You can only see the outline of his features in the dim lighting, but stars does he look as perfect as ever. “And her name is [Y/N] [L/N].” He presses another kiss to your lips, which you gladly reciprocate. Your hands waste no time in finding his curls, softly tugging on them. Somehow managing to get out of your lap while not breaking the kiss he pushes you to the ground, a move you never  _ dreamed _ he’d make, not with everyone around.

“Woah, woah, woah, buddy! Not here!” Finn laughs, pulling him off of you. You’re left on the ground, staring up at the stars while your mind races, trying to comprehend what just happened.  _ Did he really just do that? _ You sit back up, finding him with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Too much?” He offers, and you just shake your head.

“In your dreams,” you tease, still trying to regain your composure.

“Oh darling, you have no clue what I’ve done to you in my dreams.” You go speechless for a moment, flustered by his straightforward remark.

“Are you going to turn them into reality?” You blurt out, feeling a certain surge of confidence. He starts to lean in again, making you do the same.

“If it’s the last thing I do.”


End file.
